


дети сансары

by simbay



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Background Het, Gen, Post-Canon, Reincarnation
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 09:45:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18962755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simbay/pseuds/simbay
Summary: Реинкарнация — верование, согласно которым бессмертная сущность перевоплощается снова и снова из одного тела в другое.





	дети сансары

**Author's Note:**

> ну там коала и кайто что-то говорили про это, да???  
> вообще просто незатейливая зарисовочка

Со штурма Восточного Горуто прошло много лет.  
Эти события, как и экспедиция на далекий Темный Континент, стали частью истории; забылись. Никого из _нормальных_ людей не волновало что-то настолько далекое, как жизнь охотников. То было где-то там, слишком в отрыве от обычной жизни, слишком похожее на сказку. Нормальным не было принято с упоением смотреть на охотников, лишь чуждаться и крутить пальцем у виска.  
Кто в здравом уме захочет стать таким же? Охотники потеряли ту каплю человечности и адекватности, когда впервые ступили на экзамен. Таких только смерть вылечит — говорили вокруг, и это считалось правдой.  
Никто не захочет стать охотником, если жизнь дорога. Если сумел сохранить здравомыслие.

А _ему_ отчего-то хотелось.  
Он не сумел бы назвать себя нормальным. За столько лет, прожитых в городе-помойке Метеоре он привык считать себя больным, тем, что значительно отличался от остальных, настолько сильно, что даже в странном и неправильном месте, как их родная свалка, его считали слишком уж отличным.  
Масса, толпа, глупая шаль — он взирал на них с молчаливой гордостью, не свойственной безымянному выходцу из этого адского местечка. Вырывал победу силой и боем, и чем выше шел по головам, тем сильнее пьянел от этой маленькой власти. Но вместе с ней же ощущал, что все это было _не то_ , совсем не то, чего требовала душа.

Человек без имени взирал на охотников, и это казалось ему самым ценным, чего он жаждал.  
Свобода.  
Охотников не любили, ими пугали, но он так сильно жаждал стать одним из таких, что когда-то это едва не подвело его. Кого интересовали желания безымянного ребенка диких пустошей, когда в таких местах было принято выживать, а не мечтать?  
Тогда он едва не погиб, но познал важный урок.

Мечты — это глупость.

Мечтать было некогда. А потому он забыл о том, что лелеял где-то глубоко в сердце, хотя и продолжал желать этого где-то в тайне. Надеясь, что наступит тот день, когда дитя дикой свалки Метеора обретет лицензию, станет охотником и окунется в тот странный мир приключений, где не надо было думать о выживании, лишь о собственном удовольствии.  
Ему хорошо удавалось держать жажду вырваться из Метеора под уздой. И так же хорошо контролировать людей вокруг. Они дали ему кличку, обозвали Королем, он кичился этим, пока внутри что-то шептало страшным тихим голосом о том, что он уже _слышал_ , как к нему так обращались. В памяти всплывали странные картины, и ему чудилось, будто это какой-то дурной страшный сон, где он окончательно потерял человечность, а слуги его были омерзительными чудовищами, сшитыми из кусков человеческой и звериной плоти.

Эти сны настигали его раз за разом, но он не говорил о них никому.  
Проявишь слабость — смерть. Расскажешь о снах и мечтах — растерзают. Это он хорошо усвоил.

Но затем что-то _поменялось_.  
Все изменилось, когда в их город-помойку пришла женщина. Огромный страх, заставивший его на мгновение забыть о гордом фальшивом имени и предстать прямо перед своей скрытой желанной мечтой — перед охотницей, настоящей. Она явилась к ним издалека, сказав, что ищет кого-то, хотела лишь узнать...

— Ты никуда не уйдешь. Отдашь все, что у тебя есть. А потом...  
Дитя мусорных пустошей не должен был стать ровней для кого-то, кто знал вкус свободы всю свою жизнь. Он чувствовал это — одно лишнее движение, и ее внимательный взгляд заметит любую его слабость, любую точку, по которой можно ударить и сбежать прочь. Но она сидела смирно, словно торопиться было некуда, не дернулась даже в ту секунду, как рядом с ее глазом остановилось ржавое лезвие.  
Тогда он подумал, что она слепа — просто не видит опасности. Но она видела прекрасно, и взгляд, переведенный с грозного оружия прямиком на него, это лишь подтверждал.

— А потом — что?

Он замер, не в силах вымолвить еще что-то.  
Охотница смотрела на него с лукавством и одновременно с удивлением.  
Так далеко он никогда не думал. Просто бросил первое, что пришло в голову — планировал убить, чтобы закрыть гештальт. Убьет охотницу — и не стать ему никогда тем, о ком он видел далекие беспокойные сны. А потому Король, тот, кого одолели лишь однажды, вдруг опустил лезвие и замер, смотря на гостью с настоящим ужасом.  
Его желанное было так близко.  
И так далеко.

Они оставили ее своей пленницей.  
Банда детей с помойки, которым потакала охотница.  
Король отдавал ей лучшую еду, но в обмен на это требовал историй о тех далеких землях, что скрывались за городом Упавшей Звезды, их гнилой родиной. Эти истории он слушал с особым трепетом, и в те мгновения превращался из грозного Короля в ребенка, того, кем и должен был быть, наверное. И по ночам ему перестали сниться чудовища — лишь ангел с волосами самого чистого белого цвета.  
Иногда ему чудилось, будто он знает ее имя. И свое.  
Но назвать их никак не мог.

Вместе они играли с охотницей в гунги — она была хороша в них и никогда не поддавалась Королю. Это поле боя было ее, лишь ее, и здесь он ощущал себя вторженцем, который раз за разом пытался штурмовать неприступную крепость. Это раздражало, это выводило его из себя, он злился и кричал — но продолжал играть, чувствуя, как где-то вдали маячит победа.  
В ответ на это охотница лишь улыбалась.  
И ставила ему мат.

Часто они говорили, иногда — о неприятном.  
Охотница назвалась, но ее имя отчего-то Король позабыл. Она повторяла его несколько раз, но в памяти его отпечатывалась лишь пустота. Он врал ей, что помнил, но просто не называл противников по именам, не уважал их — а сам гадал, отчего не мог выговорить одно простое слово.  
Губы охотницы мягко произносили его, а слышал он тишину.

Потом она спросила его имя, и Король назвался.  
Ему казалось, ей понравится это имя — сильное, грозное. Его боялись все в округе, но отчего-то она лишь рассмеялась в ответ и взглянула на него так внимательно, что Король вздрогнул. У нее были прекрасные глаза, и у него, ребенка серого мусорного мира, не хватило бы слов, чтобы описать эту красоту.

— У каждого должно быть имя, — ворковала охотница.  
— Вот уж глупость!

Он резко вскочил; кости гунги посыпались на пол. Тогда их разговор завершился бранью, и Король ушел прочь, злой на себя за болтовню с чужеземкой. Она была чужда ему, словно белая ворона в своре черных мусорных тварей. И больше этого его бесило лишь то, что...  
Она была права.

Как он желал имени. Настоящего.  
Ведь оно было признаком свободы. Оно было тем, что отделяло тебя от ненужного ребенка пустошей. Красивое, данное родителями. Как же он желал его!.. И вместе с тревогой об этом явились вновь беспокойные сны, где красивая женщина с иссиня черными волосами называла ему его имя.  
То, которое он так жаждал услышать.  
Но с ее уст тоже слышалась лишь тишина.

— Хочешь себе имя? Похвальное желание.  
И вновь они играли в гунги. Охотница раз за разом одерживала победу, но Король не злился — поглощенный собственными мыслями, он не мог даже думать об этом, о по-настоящему важном — лишь о какой-то глупости, которую принес ему дурной сон.  
— Мне не нужно имя, — зло бросил он.  
— Но без имени плохо, — проговорила охотница, слегка хмуря брови.  
Она смешно засмеялась и махнула рукой, словно придуманное ею в эту секунду было полной глупостью.  
— Хочешь, я придумаю его тебе? Если великий Король позволит мне это сделать.

Охотница улыбалась — так искренне и радостно, что Король зло отмахнулся. Он не хотел себе имени, что будет даровано ему какой-то чужеземкой. Кто она ему? Имя должна была давать мать, та, что вложит в него всю свою любовь. Его же родители сгинули где-то в мусорном яме.  
Как и многие тут.  
В ярости он ударил кулаком по столу, и кости дрогнули.

— Прекрати это, или я...  
— При-ду-ма-ла!

Король замер, когда охотница щелкнула пальцами. Она произнесла фразу по слогам, словно дурачась, что взбесило его еще сильнее — как смела она делать это?! И, когда охотница подняла на него взгляд — кристально чистый и ясный, она назвала одно единственное слово, заставившее Короля замереть на месте и в ужасе распахнуть глаза.

Это было оно. Никаких сомнений.  
Его имя.

— Меруем.

На месте ее ему почудилась слепая девчушка, к которой он, сын монстра, потянул свои руки. Потому что нашел то, что так долго искал.  
В голове что-то щелкнуло, и он наконец вспомнил, как звали охотницу. Так просто и знакомо.

— Комуги.


End file.
